


Here You Come Again

by abyssa1



Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Wire Play, song: here you come again (dolly parton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1
Summary: Genji spies on McCree enjoying a Dolly Parton album. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068803
Kudos: 6





	Here You Come Again

Genji knew that if McCree ever caught him, the man would never look at him again, but he couldn't resist. He heard the opening chords as he was getting ready for bed. He silently made his way to McCree's room, peeking through a tiny crack in the door.

McCree had his records on, waltzing around the room singing along to the songs. Genji smiled as the cowboy reached his favorite song. He was belting the words, eyes shut. Genji watched him until he was finished before sneaking back to his room, the thought of the hard gunslinger singing leaving a fluttering feeling in his stomach as he fell asleep.

McCree didn't always play his records, and Genji eventually figured out that he only played it nights that Reyes and 76 were gone. It made sense, they were probably the worst two people who could find out. So Genji just made sure that on those nights he was home. His room was close to McCree's, and with his enhanced hearing he could always hear the records, no matter how quiet.

Genji didn't understand how he hadn't been caught yet. He would stand in full sight in the hallway, leaning against the wall by the door. He could be there for an hour late at night and somehow no one would see him. He thought that perhaps people knew of McCree's habit and left him to do it in peace. Genji didn't mind, more for him.

Genji didn't know what made him do it. One second he was standing the hallway, listening to McCree's soft southern accent rolling across the lyrics and the next he was standing next to him, joining him in harmony. McCree jumped, blushing red when he saw the ninja. He stopped singing, taking a step away from Genji.

"What are you doing here?"

"Joining you," Genji took McCree's hand, feeling the calloused skin against his smooth metal prosthetic.

McCree blushed, but didn't start singing again. "Sorry if I was botherin' you, won't happen again," the cowboy mumbled, not making eye contact.

"No, I like it," Genji pulled the cowboy's chin up. "Sing with me?"

Genji knew he didn't sound as good as McCree, his accent and robotic voice butchering the melody, but he didn't care. He wanted McCree to sing with him, and it clearly wasn't going to happen without some prompting. McCree finally joined him, a slight smile curling his lips as he watched the ninja sing along to Dolly Parton. He found himself wondering how many times Genji had watched him that he already knew all the words to the song, but he put that out of his mind to enjoy the time.

McCree took the chance, hand sliding free from Genji's grasp to wrap around his waist, pulling them together so they could sway to the music. Genji rested his head on McCree's chest, closing his eyes and enjoying the sound of McCree's voice and the feel of his hands on him. McCree's hands slide up, fingers resting on the latches that hold on Genji's visor. Genji nods and McCree pulls off the visor, Genji ducking his head so McCree can't see his face. He knows McCree has seen it before, but suddenly he's nervous about the cowboy seeing him.

Genji hears the song change, and he knows they're close to McCree's favorite. They sway together, Genji wrapping his arms around McCree's shoulders, McCree's around his waist. The song starts, McCree's voice low and rough in Genji's ear. McCree pulls Genji's chin up, making the ninja look up at him.

"Looking better than a body has a right to," the cowboy purrs, trailing a hand down Genji's neck. Genji blushes, looking down, the fluttering feeling in his stomach returning stronger than ever. McCree pulls him forward, touching their lips for just a second, so quick Genji can hardly feel it. The cowboy pulls back, looking at Genji for a minute, then kisses him again.

Genji's mind is fuzzy, a blur of happiness and nerves. His senses are overwhelmed, he hasn't been touched like this since before his transformation. The record stops, but they don't notice, too immersed in each other. McCree's hands roam over Genji's body, tracing the edges of his armor. Genji works at the buttons of McCree's shirt, normally steady hands fumbling with the task. McCree trails kisses down Genji's neck, his beard rough on the skin there. The cowboy pulls away for a second to restart the record, Genji attempting to catch his breath before the cowboy claims him in another kiss.

They collapse on the bed, Genji straddling the cowboy. McCree's shirt is gone now and the cowboy held Genji to remove his armor. Genji knows he looks a mess, wires and scarred skin everywhere, but Mccree doesn't mind, hands tracing along the many scars on Genji's chest. Genji lacks that traditional anatomy, but he guides McCree where to touch, the cowboy pulling at the wiring in a way that had Genji moaning quietly and grinding down on him.

The cowboy catches on fast, watching the ninja fall apart above him. He can't believe how good Genji looks above him, body responding to his every touch. He pulls him down for a kiss, it ends with a quiet moan as Genji slips a hand into his jeans. His fingers are cool and smooth, curling around him in a way that has McCree gasping for breath. Genji chuckles at McCree's reaction, twisting his hand and earning another moan. He kisses the cowboy again, pulling his hands up to touch him again. He hasn't had anyone touching him like this for years and he's desperate for relief.

McCree is less careful this time, fingers roughly pulling at wires, twisting them and watching Genji writhe above him. He smirks as the vents in Genji's skin release steam, Genji panting and moaning. McCree doesn't stop, hands continuing to find new places to touch, new sounds to pull from Genji. Genji has stopped his hand but McCree doesn't mind, too involved in watching Genji fall apart, head tipped back, eyes closed.

Genji feels like his body is on fire. He can't think, mind too consumed by the burning heat that is McCree's hands on him. He doesn't know how the cowboy is so good at this but he doesn't care, eyes rolling back as the man pulls hard on a wire. His vents release for a second time, Genji's vision going white for a second. He pants when he can see again, gently removing the cowboy's hands. McCree pulls him in for a kiss, more gentle this time.

Genji lays on McCree's chest, letting his body rest after that experience. He can feel McCree's heart racing, and his hard cock against his thigh. He sits up and slides back so he's laying between McCree's legs. He pushes down the cowboys jeans enough to free his length, hesitating before taking it into his mouth. He hasn't done this with this body and he's not sure what to do, but McCree's hand in his hair guides him, moving slowly. Genji takes him down to the base, humming and tightening his throat. The cowboy curses biting his lip and looking at the ninja through half-lidded eyes. Genji pulls off and sinks down again, running his tongue along the underside of McCree's cock.

"Fuck- Genji I'm close," the cowboy sputters, watching the ninja's lips stretch around his cock. He moans as Genji hollows his cheeks and takes him deeper, McCree thrusting into the ninja's mouth as he comes with a loud moan. He immediately pulls Genji up, making sure he's okay.

The man just rolls his eyes, "I've had much worse things happen to me Jesse." The ninja moves to lay beside McCree, resting his head on the cowboy's chest, "Thank you."

McCree wraps an arm around him, "Any time."


End file.
